


《病态》

by momokuuuuuu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momokuuuuuu/pseuds/momokuuuuuu
Summary: *作者有病系列*佐鸣/带鸣/鼬鸣/卡鸣/我鸣/佐井鸣/博鸣/路人鸣*绿帽癖，全员OOC





	《病态》

**Author's Note:**

> *作者有病系列  
> *佐鸣/带鸣/鼬鸣/卡鸣/我鸣/佐井鸣/博鸣/路人鸣  
> *绿帽癖，全员OOC

夜深。

别墅内，顶层阁楼的小房间里，金发男人跪坐在地上，嘴里吞吐着的是另一个黑发男人的性器，他看起来熟练至极，灵巧殷红的小舌头舔弄着男人的龟头，像是吃冰棍一样从上而下，细致而又优雅，但面前的男人好像并不满足于此，他单手抓住金发男人的头发，将自己粗长的性器一下捅进了他的嘴里，因为动作过于粗暴，所有没有来得及咽进去的口水都顺着嘴角流了下来，顺着细长的脖颈一直流到粉色的乳头处，狼狈又淫糜。

龟头顶到了喉咙，很难受，但金发男人只是皱着眉继续做着口交，男人每次都顶的很深，黑色的耻毛在光滑的脸上肆意摩擦着，很疼。

在猛烈抽插了十几下之后，浓稠的白色液体全部灌入了金发男人的口中，面前的男人为了让他吞下全部的精液恶劣得用性器抵住了他的嘴，看着喉结上下涌动着，证明男人已经吞下口中所有的东西才放开他。

黑发男人把从口中抽出的挂着口水还有精液的性器恶意的在金发男人的脸上蹭弄着，透明的水渍留在他的脸上，因为过于剧烈的口交还有尺寸过大的性器的摩擦，金发男人的嘴角明显被蹭伤了，好生狼狈。

“鸣人，你真是我小侄子的宝贝。”黑发男人捏着鸣人的下巴，强迫他抬起头看着自己，这双蓝色的眼睛里早就没有了光芒，比外头的黑夜还要黑。

在房间的角落里，立着一个三角支架，上面放着一台摄像机，里面所有的画面都被传输进了别墅书房里，一个穿着黑色西服的男人正坐在沙发里，用欣赏的目光看着所有的一切。

小阁楼里的男人穿好了衣服对着摄像机的镜头比了个OK的手势，随后离开了房间，只留下鸣人一个人躺在柔软的大床上。

鸣人和佐助是一对交往了七年的情侣，他们相识在朋友的订婚派对上，鸣人是女方的死党，而佐助是男方的兄弟。

两个性取向相同的人第一眼就属意了对方，从认识到确认关系不过一个月的工夫，他们的性格相似，都很冲，在生活上却很互补，佐助照顾了鸣人的一切饮食起居，鸣人则会帮佐助打点一些工作上的事情，提供很多的意见。

两个人顺利走过了七年之痒，还在去年的情人节去国外注册结婚了，但生活并不是童话故事，又有多少人可以真正得到梦幻的结局。

佐助把刚刚拿到的体检单揉成团扔进了厕所的下水道里，这段时间他是真的累了，上个月鸣人亲吻他的时候他没有顺利勃起就已经意识到可能身体出了问题，在鸣人的催促下他终于去医院做了检查，但他并不明白这个“勃起障碍”到底是什么意思。

“目前还没办法治疗，可能是心理上的原因。”想着医生对他说的这句话，佐助恼羞成怒一拳打碎了厕所的镜子，鲜血顺着手指滴落在洁白的瓷砖地上，“滴答滴答”在安静的室内听得格外清晰。

最终是鸣人发现了他受伤，因为伤口不算很大，鸣人帮佐助简单做了消毒，随后包扎了伤口，“不舒服的话，还是去医院吧。”

此刻的佐助像个三岁的孩童一般，变扭着不肯去医院，鸣人劝不动他，只好作罢。

佐助抬起包扎着白色纱布的右手，轻轻抚上了鸣人的侧脸，随后用尽全力吻住了这个他爱了这么多年的男人，鸣人很配合的回抱住了佐助，舌头在口中搅动着，黏腻的水声回荡在房间里，佐助以为自己可以，但当鸣人伸手想要解开他的裤子拉链的时候，他还是推开了鸣人一个人跑进了浴室。

佐助坐在浴室冰凉的瓷砖地上，莲蓬里洒下的水淋湿了他黑色的短发，还有身上的白色衬衣，鸣人盘腿坐在床上，他很担心，却不知道怎么帮佐助。

第二日，佐助因为受伤没有去上班，鸣人给他准备好早餐之后就离开了家，本来打算请假一天在家照顾佐助的，但今天大学里的课很重要实在没办法请假或者是找人代课，所以只能放弃了这个想法。

说来，平时有早课的话佐助会先开车送鸣人来学校，然后再自己去上班，两个人总是很默契，但因为今天这样的特殊情况，鸣人只能自己开着车去了学校，在停车场还碰到了同一个学院的老师旗木卡卡西。

“今天男朋友没有送你上班吗？”卡卡西关上车门，找鸣人搭话。

“他有点事。”鸣人并不想多说什么，只是随意敷衍了一下。

卡卡西靠在车头看着鸣人越走越远，心思也越飘越远。

等鸣人走到教室的时候学生们都已经来的差不多了，但因为是大教室的缘故，教室的第一排座位永远是空着的，除了那个叫我爱罗的学生，每次鸣人的课他都坐在最前面最接近鸣人的位置，课堂上，他的目光永远追随着鸣人，鸣人很不舒服，却不能说什么。

大家都说，我爱罗喜欢管理学院的漩涡鸣人老师，就连一向迟钝的鸣人也意识到了，所以总是跟这位学生保持着距离，但他可以管束自己却没办法约束我爱罗。

一开始鸣人总是很耐心的对他说自己已经有爱人了，劝说他放弃，但站在一个老师的立场对他说教却没有什么威慑力，这群已经上了大学的成年学生对于感情这件事好像总是不管不顾。

渐渐的连鸣人也失去了耐心，开始对他视若无睹。

佐助在临近正午的时候才起了床，右手的伤口还是有些隐隐作痛，但他还是没打算去医院，那股消毒水的味道太难闻了，他光想起来就有一股呕吐的冲动。

冰箱里放着鸣人准备的早餐，一碟牛奶炒蛋，还有两片方面包和一些培根，鸣人的手艺一向都不好，但这是他能为佐助准备的他最力所能及的东西。

简单用完了这顿连着早餐的午餐，佐助打算去三楼的书房看看有什么工作需要完成，就在收拾完碗筷之后，家里的门铃突然响了起来。

透过可视门铃看到是送包裹的人，“您好？请问有人在家吗？”虽然有些疑惑最近自己跟鸣人都没有网购过东西，但他还是给对方开了门。

签收包裹的时候看到运单上写着的是鸣人的名字，而寄件人却没有写，连联系电话也没有，只留了一个寄件地址，还不是很详细，只能隐约看到木叶高中这几个字。

佐助想起来，鸣人跟他提过，曾经念书的中学就是叫做木叶中学，在鸣人出生的小镇中央。

送走快递员之后，佐助拆开了送来的包裹盒子，他跟鸣人之间一向没有秘密，在交往同居的时候他们就会互相帮对方收各种包裹和邮件。

四四方方的纸盒子包的很严实，似乎还特意用了防水材料，佐助去厨房拿了剪刀才把盒子打开，很奇怪，手掌大的盒子里只放了一个U盘，其余什么也没有。

佐助拿着包裹上了三楼，好奇心驱使着他把U盘插进了电脑里，加载了一段时间之后，佐助点开了它，里面有一个文件夹，名字叫做“漩涡鸣人”，而在文件夹的里面，只有一段二十多分钟的视频，看封面是一片黑色，根本看不出是什么，最终，佐助点开了它。

佐助终于知道了，为什么这么多年鸣人都没有再回到过木叶，为什么鸣人从来不参加中学的聚会，每次问到鸣人有关学校里的事情的时候他总是闪烁其辞，好像有什么秘密隐瞒着他。

视频看起来是在天黑之后的教室里拍的，鸣人被压在讲桌上，一个橘色头发的男人正扣住他的腰身，从他身后狠狠肏他。

电脑外放着声音，鸣人身后的男人还有那个举着手机正在录像的男人正在谈笑着，嘴里吐着脏话，不堪入耳，而被死死压制在讲桌上的鸣人，双手被领带捆住，嘴里像是被塞了布条之类的东西，他没办法求救，只能不停地哭，视频的像素并不高，但佐助还是清楚看到了鸣人眼角的泪水。

佐助从来不知道鸣人遭遇过这些，因为他们相遇时鸣人像一朵盛开的向日葵，永远有朝气，永远那么阳光，连沉默寡言的自己也被他带的活跃了起来，甚至于一向没有好脸色的父亲都一直夸奖鸣人是个有活力又讨人喜欢的孩子。

但是在这段视频里，那个金色头发，有着蓝色眼眸的男孩被人肆意践踏着，佐助伸出手，隔着屏幕想要擦掉鸣人的眼泪。

佐助想要关掉这段视频，但他更想找到线索，是谁给鸣人寄来了这样的东西，想要勾起他痛苦的回忆，他们，想得到些什么。

这二十分钟佐助觉得自己身处地狱，在视频的后半段，那两个人拿走了鸣人嘴里的布条，开始叫嚣着让鸣人叫人，那个橘色头发的男人掐着鸣人的下巴，强迫他接受自己的吻。

佐助觉得恶心又反胃。

可以看出来鸣人很抗拒，但是被身上的人肏弄的太过厉害，他虽然紧咬着下唇呻吟的声音还是从口中流了出来。

呻吟声回荡在封闭的教室里，夹杂着橘发男人的笑声，还有性器在后穴反复进出发出的“滋滋”水声，最终，视频戛然而止，留在一个蓝色的画面上，上面有一个电话号码，佐助基本猜到了对方的来意。

把U盘从接口处拔了下来，佐助拨通了一个电话，所有的事情他都不需要亲自沾手，自会有人帮他处理，所有伤害过鸣人的人他都不会放过。

鸣人今天排满了课，从一个教室换到另一个教室，他头疼的老毛病又犯了。

晚上回家他坐在车子里吃了两片止疼药打算自己开回家，没想到听到了“叩叩”敲打车窗的声音，摇下车窗就发现卡卡西正站在他的车子外边。

“鸣人老师，你看起来不舒服，需不需要我送你回家？”

在鸣人眼里卡卡西是个不错的人，他不管对着谁都是笑眯眯的，为人又好说话，每次鸣人有事让他代课他都会同意，而且从来没有抱怨过什么，所以面对他的好意，鸣人不想推辞也没有理由推辞，就这样，鸣人坐上了卡卡西的车。

路上，鸣人有些犯困，便靠着椅背睡着了。

卡卡西看着鸣人闭上眼睛睡在自己身边的样子，嘴角微微上扬。

从学校到鸣人家不过30分钟的路程，卡卡西却故意绕远开了足足一个小时，但纵使有再多不舍，他还是要把鸣人送回家，送到另一个男人那里。

到了目的地，卡卡西轻轻拍了拍鸣人的侧脸，但他睡得很沉，没有任何清醒的迹象，卡卡西试探地喊了两声“鸣人”也没有任何回应。

卡卡西解开自己的安全带，侧着身子，亲吻了沉睡中鸣人的侧脸，他想亲吻这个人很久了，从鸣人第一天来上班开始，他就心心念念着，奈何鸣人有男友，而且两个人关系很稳定，卡卡西一直没有出手。

卡卡西问自己，到底为什么会魔障了，为什么遇到了漩涡鸣人所有的原则都不见了，他问了很多次，却从没从自己这里得到任何答案。

或许再也没有机会亲近鸣人了，抱着这样的心思，卡卡西吻住了鸣人的双唇，灵巧的舌头撬开牙关，在他的口中肆意搅动着，突然，鸣人的电话响了起来，卡卡西立刻侧身回到了座位上。

鸣人显然没有意识到发生什么，他拿起手机看到来电显示写着，“佐助♡”。鸣人接通了电话，随后打开车门挥手跟卡卡西告别。

“我马上就到家了，我在楼下了。”挂掉了电话，鸣人打开了家门。而此刻的佐助正站在三楼的窗户口，清清楚楚看到刚刚楼下车里发生的一切。

夜深，两个人都睡下了。

不久，佐助就做起了梦，梦里，佐助听到了一阵阵喘息声，他听得出那是鸣人的声音。

一片黑暗之中，突然出现一道光，佐助顺着光走了过去，他推开虚掩着门，是教室，而他的鸣人正被人压在教室的玻璃窗上，不着寸缕，光洁的后背满是红痕，他背后的男人佐助看不真切，只能看见他下身的性器在鸣人的身体里抽插着，每一次都唤起他的呻吟。

佐助应该去制止的，但他没有，他如同魔障了一般站在外面，看着这样的画面勃起了，他如同一个小偷，躲在虚掩着的门背后抚摸着自己的欲望。

突然间，门后的鸣人像是察觉到了什么，他直视着佐助，那双哭红了眼睛像是在质问他。

佐助吓醒了。

第二日睡醒，佐助还是没有去工作，在鸣人离家之后，他去了书房，找到了那个已经丢进垃圾桶里的U盘。

佐助觉得自己病了，病得很重。

半个月过去了，佐助和鸣人没有再做过爱，每个鸣人离家的白天，他都躲在拉上窗帘的书房里，对着那个屏幕里被侵犯着的鸣人发泄自己所有的欲望，很可笑，明明人就在自己的身边，他却要靠着这样的手段才能疏解自己，肮脏龌龊，可笑至极。

他很想清醒，却像陷于淤泥一般无法自拔，终于在某一日，他带着鸣人一起走向了地狱。

那个已经离家三年没有联络的哥哥亲自拜访了佐助，佐助知道，哥哥鼬一直喜欢着鸣人，非常喜欢，喜欢到自愿离家不归，也不愿打扰他们。

夜深了，三个人都喝了不少的酒，然后各自回屋。

漆黑的房间里，鸣人感觉佐助在吻自己，那是个带着酒气又黏腻的吻，舌头撬开牙关在嘴里胡搅蛮缠着，好久，好久都没有跟佐助亲近过了，鸣人的双手不由自主勾上了他的肩。

房间里的温度越来越高，两个人的衣服已经全部被对方脱光，鸣人感觉佐助在轻舔他的乳头，温热的舌头舔过挺立的粉嫩乳头，他一阵颤栗，一只大手揉搓着他另一个乳头，这个地方一向是他的敏感点，从前佐助很少会碰，但今天他格外不同。

听到鸣人愉悦的呻吟声之后，那人伸出手将自己与鸣人的性器握在一起，两个早就勃起的物件互相触碰着，马眼吐出兴奋的液体，沾湿了他的手。

“佐助，做吧。”鸣人亲吻了他的唇，催促着他快点。

那人愣了一下，随后将自己的性器抵在了鸣人的后穴处，龟头顶进他的身体，好些日子没有做了，鸣人有些疼，但他没有出声，他知道佐助应该是忍不了了。

身上那人挺着腰，把整个性器送入了鸣人的后穴，因为不适应，鸣人的指甲在那人身上留下一道又一道的红痕。

“对不起。”鸣人道着歉。

在短暂休息让鸣人适应之后，那人疯狂肏弄起鸣人，床发出咯吱咯吱的响声，鸣人的后穴分泌出润滑的液体，沾湿了他自己的屁股，也沾湿了对方的耻毛。

在酒精的作用下，鸣人爽到叫喊出声，龟头顶到敏感点的那种浑身酥麻的感觉让他绷紧了身体，在被对方肏弄了许久之后，鸣人高潮了，他的性器射出精液，喷在了自己的平滑的小腹上。

过了没多久，身上那人也加快了速度，在射精的那一瞬间，他拔出了性器，把精液留在了鸣人的大腿内侧。

因为太累了，他们没有洗漱就这样睡了过去。

第二日，鸣人毛绒绒的脑袋蹭着对方的胸口，“佐助，该起床了。”但他没有得到任何的回答，在抬起头的那瞬间，看到身边那人的样子，鸣人捂住了自己的嘴却挡不住自己的惊叫声。

睡在他身边的人并不是他的爱人佐助，而是他的哥哥宇智波鼬，看着他全身赤裸还有背上被自己抓出来的痕迹，足以证明昨晚上跟自己在床上翻云覆雨的是他。

鸣人随意披上了衣服夺门而出，他找不到佐助，随后他扶着栏杆，哭出了声，他不知道自己应该怎么再面对佐助，他真的好爱好爱佐助。

突然间鸣人被人抱在怀里，那熟悉的感觉，这个才是佐助，鸣人再也没有压抑自己，嚎啕大哭起来，这也是佐助第一次见到鸣人这样哭泣，这个男人好像从来不曾伤心过，他的眼泪尤其珍贵。

佐助摸着鸣人金色的脑袋把他紧紧抱在怀里。

大家都很默契没有再提这事情，鸣人跟佐助还是如以前一样，除了两个人没有再做爱。

如果不是那一次的意外，鸣人可能不会发现，这一切都是佐助的安排，他也不会跟着佐助步入地狱，越走越远。

那一天，鸣人跟卡卡西换了课，提前从学校里回来了，他想给佐助一个惊喜，却从佐助那里得到了惊吓。

鸣人推开了书房的门，佐助因为看着电脑里的视频太过投入而没有意识到他回来，他慢慢走上前去想要从背后抱住佐助，却看清了电脑里放着的视频是一段录像，是他和鼬做爱的录像，他抱着鼬的身体发出淫荡的叫喊声。

更让鸣人害怕的是，佐助看着录像在自慰。

鸣人跪倒在了地上，佐助的秘密终于还是被发现了。

没有哭闹，也没有谎言，佐助坦白了一切，那天他安排鼬去了他们的房间，事前他就在房间里安装了录像机，所有都是他特意做的。

鸣人拳头挥到了佐助的脸上。

“对不起。”佐助只说了一句道歉的话，“但我不得不这么做，鸣人，你爱我吗？”

爱啊。

鸣人有多爱佐助呢，他爱到愿意为了佐助接受那样荒唐的提议，跟不同的男人做爱，让佐助录像用来自慰。

那一年，鸣人被同班的混混强奸了，他意志消沉，多少次吞药自杀，是遇到了佐助他的人生才再一次充满了色彩，他离不开佐助，真的离不开。

就算是地狱也好，只要是跟佐助在一起，一切都无所谓了。

第二次做这样的事，对象是佐助早就物色了的，鸣人学校的同事，旗木卡卡西。

“他喜欢你，我知道。”

鸣人没有反抗，而是一通电话把卡卡西约到了家里。

在酒精的作用下，卡卡西也丧失了理智，对于早就喜欢的人谁又能克制住内心深处的欲望呢？鸣人甜甜的双唇像是在诱惑着他，卡卡西摸着他的脸颊，还有那可爱的胡须胎记，吻了下去，他很温柔，就连帮鸣人做扩张也是。

卡卡西低下头，他探出舌头，舔弄着鸣人的肉穴，随后舌尖顶了进去，鸣人因为后穴夹着异物，不停收缩着，润滑的液体自己流了出来。

卡卡西细长的手指抚摸着鸣人可爱的性器，很早之前他就想过，鸣人的耻毛会不会跟他的头发一样是金色的，今天他终于见到了，是淡淡的金，带着卷曲，就覆盖在三角区。

将早就肿胀难忍的性器套上安全套，便慢慢推进鸣人的身体，卡卡西获得了极大的满足，但当他看见鸣人用手掩着脸似乎是在哭的时候他停下了下身的动作，卡卡西温柔的拿开了鸣人遮挡的手，鸣人的眼睛泛着泪光，他眼角泛红，像是哭了许久。卡卡西退出了鸣人的身体。

“你不愿意。”

“没有。”

鸣人止住流眼泪，双手再一次攀上卡卡西的肩头，他翘起自己滚圆的屁股蹭在卡卡西的龟头上，卡卡西托起鸣人的下身，让他屁股悬空，随后把自己的性器再一次插进了鸣人的身体里，卵蛋拍打着鸣人结实的屁股，发出啪啪的声响，被填满的鸣人发出呻吟声，两种声音夹杂着回荡在整个房间里。

卡卡西抽插的速度越来越快，在把精液全部射出之后他退出了鸣人的后穴，随后摘下安全套，透明的袋子里满是白色的液体，卡卡西随意将它打了个结扔进了旁边的垃圾桶。

所有的一切都透过那个放在不起眼角落的摄像机传输到了佐助的书房里，被永远记录了下来，鸣人潮红的脸，他的呻吟，他的每一次勃起和射精。

佐助的第二个物色的人是鸣人学校的学生，那个名叫我爱罗的孩子。

“不行。”

鸣人拒绝了一次又一次，但最后还是妥协了，那个早就喜欢他的学生，他不想把他带入他们肮脏的世界。

我爱罗连做爱的时候眼里都带着对鸣人的仰慕，他用舌头舔弄着鸣人的耳垂，在他耳边轻轻说着，“老师，我喜欢你。”鸣人闭上了眼睛，一滴谁都没有看见的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落了下来，落在被单里，迅速不见。

我爱罗是第一次做爱，他青涩又冲动，他学着看到的片子里的内容帮鸣人口，舌头舔着龟头，而手握着柱身上下撸动着，等鸣人把精液射进他的口中后他便全部吞了进去，我爱罗的舌尖舔着嘴唇，看着躺在床上因为高潮的余韵而面色潮红还喘着粗气的老师他有一种异样的满足感，随后他借着液体的润滑把早就套上安全套的性器整个没入了鸣人的肉穴。

我爱罗的性器很粗大，鸣人后穴的褶皱都被它撑平了，在短暂适应之后，我爱罗掐着鸣人纤细的腰身来回肏弄着，他一次次在鸣人的耳边说着，“老师，我喜欢你。”

这背德的感觉让鸣人的后穴把我爱罗的性器绞得紧紧的，两个人都有些不好受。

我爱罗抱起鸣人，安抚得拍着他的后背，身下的动作也停了下来。

鸣人见他这样，自己开始晃动这屁股，一下一下，这对初次性爱的我爱罗来说事很大的刺激，他再一次推倒鸣人，把所有的欲望发泄在了他的身上。

大多数时候都是佐助帮鸣人挑选对象，他只会找喜欢鸣人的人，因为看着那些人肏鸣人却得不到他的心给了他极大的满足感，佐助也不止一次觉得自己是个变态。

最近佐助给鸣人找了一个他最满意的对象，一个跟他长相相似名为佐井的男人。

佐井在床上是个很恶劣的男人，他总是很粗暴的对待鸣人，每次做爱鸣人都会带着伤，他喜欢用牙齿咬鸣人的乳头，不见它红肿不会放开，他也很喜欢掐着鸣人的下巴强迫他接受自己湿润的吻，舌头在嘴里搅动着，鸣人发出难受的声音他才会满意，他还喜欢在鸣人快要射精的时候堵住他的马眼，看着他对自己求饶，哭着求自己放开他他才会松手。

每一次插入他都不顾鸣人的感受，只会毫无技巧的捅进去，狰狞的性器在鸣人的臀缝间进进出出，过快的动作把用来润滑的液体拍打成泡沫，多数时候因为过于激烈的动作，佐井把鸣人的后穴弄伤出血。

他会讲一些鸣人不爱听的话，说他是个骚货，没有男人就不行。

佐井还很喜欢无套内射，佐助对他说过很多次，但他偏还是这样，像是要挑战佐助一样，因为他知道他永远都是佐助的替代品，他恨佐助可以拥有鸣人。

鸣人觉得自己身处地狱，但是每一次拥抱到佐助的时候又觉得自己被救赎了。

许多个夜晚，佐助敲定的男人们走进宇智波家，有时候是一个，有时候会是两个，有些人佐助直接对他们坦白了，比如他的哥哥鼬，还有他的小叔叔带土，而对于卡卡西还有我爱罗他们，佐助却选择了隐瞒。

但细心的我爱罗还是发现了端倪，他知道一切真相后打了佐助，“你是个人渣！你会害死鸣人老师！迟早会的！”

不会的，他才不会伤害鸣人，佐助心想。

但两个人终于还是越走越远，佐助很少再跟鸣人说话，每个单独相处的夜晚他们总是背靠着睡觉，有时佐助更是在书房过夜，鸣人不止一次靠在书房的木质大门上看着那个曾经心爱的男人用欣赏的目光凝视着自己被别的男人肏弄的样子，他想逃，但心早就被紧紧拴住，他离不开佐助，那个曾经的救赎。

鸣人没有想到，佐助居然在木叶找到了博人。那个和鸣人有着相似面容的表弟，其实暗恋了鸣人许久。

从小时候开始鸣人哥哥就是他仰望的对象，可是某一天，他不见了，准确来说是整个波风家都不见了，他们切断了所有和木叶的联络，如果不是因为宇智波佐助的话，博人可能一辈子都不会再见到鸣人哥哥。

“鸣人哥哥。”那个已经长大了的少年跪坐在洁白的床单上，他看着像是物品一样躺在床上没有穿衣服的鸣人显然是呆了，他从没想过自己有一天可以拥有鸣人哥哥。

少年的性器很稚嫩，性爱经验也很缺乏，当鸣人灵巧的舌头舔在他的龟头上的时候，博人没有忍住，少年的初次射精就交代在了这里，黏腻的白色液体挂在了鸣人的脸上，博人因为害羞和歉意脸都涨红了，他赶忙伸出手，想要擦掉哥哥脸上的脏东西，却没想到鸣人自己伸出殷红的小舌头把唇边的精液舔了个干净。

博人把哥哥推倒在床上，随后俯下身，亲吻着鸣人的后背，性器在一次勃起，他给自己套上安全套，还在鸣人的示意下在自己的性器上还有鸣人的后穴处挤上冰凉凉的润滑剂，随后博人凭借着本能肏弄着鸣人哥哥的后穴。

少年的喜欢就是占有，一次次的进入让他获得了极大的满足感。

鸣人好久没有清醒过了，或许他早就丧失了所有的理智，从他答应佐助的那一天起。

但，怎么样都好，只要他还拥有着佐助。

对一个人来说，什么是末日呢？别人不好说，但对于鸣人来说，今天就是，当他推开家门，看到一抹熟悉的橘色的时候，他所有痛苦的回忆又再一次回来了。

男人还是如同当年一样坏笑着，那个舔着嘴角的表情鸣人一辈子都无法忘记。

就如我爱罗说的，鸣人终于出事了，他在去学校的路上精神恍惚出了车祸。

佐助赶到医院的时候我爱罗和卡卡西已经在那里了。

“宇智波佐助！你就是个疯子！”

我爱罗用手指戳着佐助的胸口，他的眼里满是恨意，为什么，为什么他喜欢的老师会变成这样，都是面前这个男人的错。

“你知道吗？从前的老师就像灿烂的向日葵，现在他像烂泥里被践踏过的花朵，你知道我多喜欢他的眼睛里的坚定吗，那种不屈！但没有了，什么都没有了！你把老师还给我！”

我爱罗双手抓住佐助西服的衣领，眼睛死死盯住他，如果不是为了老师，他现在就想一拳打在这个人的脸上。

“够了”一直没有说话的卡卡西制止了我爱罗，“你觉得鸣人会想看到吗？”

我爱罗为了鸣人收回了拳头。

佐助靠在医院洁白的墙壁上，消毒水的味道刺鼻又难闻，手术中的红灯还没有熄灭，鸣人生死未卜。

在场的三个男人都很焦虑，却无能为力。

终于，在苦苦等待了十个钟头之后，灯熄了，穿着白色大褂的医生走了出来。

“病人还没有度过危险期，接下来的24小时最为重要。”

所有人的心还是悬得高高的。

“你为什么要伤害他！我说过你迟早会害死他！”

我爱罗还是不依不饶，他真的不能原谅佐助也不能原谅自己，为了欢愉他接受了佐助的建议，他确实得到过老师，但现在有可能要永远失去他，连站在一侧偷偷注视他的可能也将不复存在，这样的自己，干脆去死好了。

“是我伤害了他。”

这么久，佐助终于说了话，他的声音沙哑而又疲惫，随后他转身离开。

“帮我照顾好鸣人。”

佐助回到家里，他没有开灯，一片黑暗，这个承载着这么多回忆的地方，他不想再多看，也没有资格再看。

浴室里，放满了一浴缸的热水，佐助穿着整洁的西装坐了进去，锋利的刀片划过细长的脖颈，温热的鲜血瞬间流了出来，染红了洁白的衬衣，也染红了浴缸里的水。

恍惚间，佐助看见了向他缓缓走来的鸣人，就如同初见时那样，他湛蓝如宝石般的眼睛含着笑，他拥抱了他，他说，“佐助，回家了。”

回家了，鸣人，我们回家了。

THE END


End file.
